


A Pint and A Lie In?

by MerHums



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Dates, Happy Ending, M/M, Music, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut and Fluff, bottom lestrade, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6369802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerHums/pseuds/MerHums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is plotting. It would be nice to have a bit of warning, but then again, why bother when everyone gets what they want? Especially Greg and Mycroft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pint and A Lie In?

**Author's Note:**

> The two pieces mentioned within this fic are these;
> 
> [Bach, Sonata in C Major ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pwo8n7qA4Mc)
> 
> and
> 
> [MacDowell. Three Poems ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qMfSWq3Smg0&feature=youtu.be)
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

John gaped at Sherlock. “You want me to take Lestrade out for pint why?”

“Not a pint. A date. Specifically. You must use those words, John.” 

John scrubbed his face. “And why am I doing this?”

“An experiment, John. On the expansion of platonic relationships into more, when the more surprising half of the relationship as far as expectations makes a move,” Sherlock rattled off, steepling his fingers. “Do you have any more inane queries?” 

“You know it’s not fair to play with people’s emotions, right?”

“I’m hardly playing with his emotions.” 

John shook his head. “One date then. I don’t even know why I’m agreeing to this.”

“Because you find his arse attractive,” Sherlock said with a satisfied smirk. 

John very briefly considered throwing a punch. Instead, he grabbed his jacket and stormed out.

Sherlock sat up, and then grabbed his own coat, heading out to Bart’s.

**

“John? Where’s Sherlock?” Greg asked, looking up. “Didn’t know you lot were stopping by today.” 

“Was wondering if you’d like to grab a pint.”

“What, today?” Greg glanced at his papers. “You know, might be nice actually.” 

“If you’re free.”

“Sure.” Greg tossed down the pen and stood up. “Wanna head out now? Pint at the local?” 

“Yeah, sounds good.”

Greg smiled and threw his coat on, scooping up his papers. “Lemme just lock these in my car, and we’ll go.”

“Yeah, no problem.” John followed him down. He watched Greg unlock his car and lean over. “Have you ever...dated a bloke?”

“Huh?” Greg came back up curiously. “Well, yeah. Didn’t Sherlock tell you that? Tells bloody everything else about me to everyone. Why?” 

“Just wondering,” said John. “Pint?”

“Yeah, yeah, comin’,” Greg said, locking the door. 

John gave him a slightly strained smile. There was no way he could go through with this.

“You all right?” Greg asked as they started off down the street. “You look...a bit ill. Like you’re about to choke one up.”

“Yeah, fine.” John walked by his side when suddenly a dark car pulled up. John was suddenly never happier at the prospect of seeing Mycroft.

Greg groaned. “All I wanted was a pint,” he muttered as Mycroft stepped out. “Well. You joining, Mycroft?” 

“I’d like to speak you, Gregory.”

“You can speak to me over a pint,” Greg replied. “C’mon then.” 

John fumbled in his pocket. “Oh, looks like I’m needed, you two have a good time.”

The two glanced at him, Greg pursing his lips. “Have a good night, John. Rain check, yeah?” John hurried off and Greg raised his eyebrows. “He was acting weird.”

“I’m afraid my brother may have set you two up.”

“What? John?” Greg asked incredulously. “That’s why he was asking…” Greg started to laugh. “Right then. Well, c’mon. I still want my pint. And you can talk to me there or you can bugger off till I’ve finished it.” 

“For what it’s worth, John does value you as a friend and wasn’t happy about this particular situation.” Mycroft walked by Greg’s side. “I figured it was best to intervene.”

“Well, thanks, I guess. I always figured there was no one besides Sherlock that could catch his attention at this point. Why’d you bother, though?”

“Well, you did truly want to get a pint, yes?” Mycroft watched him.

“Yeah. You offering to actually join?” Greg asked, looking at him. 

“I am walking with you, aren’t I?”

“And that’s a strange enough sight by itself.” Greg shared a small smile. 

“I’m not sure what my brother’s ulterior motives were, but, believe it or not, I do enjoy a pint on occasion,” said Mycroft, getting the door for Greg as they arrived.

“I’ll believe it when I see it,” Greg joked, leading the way in and snagging two seats at the corner of the bar. 

Mycroft sat so that he could see the door, tucking his umbrella underneath his stool. “Work has been stressful?” he asked.

“More than,” Greg replied, smiling at the umbrella. “Yours?” 

“About that, yes. I must admit it has been some time since I’ve had an evening out like this.”

“How long?” 

“That depends. Are we counting this as a date?” Mycroft watched him, sipping the pint that had been delivered.

“Well, considering you’ve replaced John….” Greg said, picking up his glass and wetting his lips. “Would you like it to be?” 

“It very well could be,” said Mycroft with a smile.

“Right then.” Greg clinked their glasses together. “Tell me about yourself? Something I don’t know.” 

Mycroft looked at Greg and thought for a long moment. “I play piano and cello.”

“I play piano and bass,” Greg replied with a grin. “I sing, but not well. We could start a band if this date goes well.” 

“Not sure we play the same kind of music. Though I did have a collection of Sex Pistols albums at one point.”

“Ahh, but did you play covers of their songs in uni?” Greg asked. “And, for your information, I play classical piano as well.” 

“Well, seems as though we should locate a piano, then.”

“I’ve got a keyboard at mine,” Greg said. “Bit dusty, but it’ll work. Or…” He gave a thoughtful smile. “There is another place we could go. Closer. Better piano.” 

“Yes?” Mycroft found himself excited by the prospect.

“Yeah. C’mon,” Greg said standing. He tossed down a few coins for the drinks, and led the way out. “One condition though, if I’m going to take you there,” he said, starting off down the road.

“What’s that?” Mycroft adjusted his umbrella

“Don’t you dare breathe a word to Sherlock,” Greg grinned. 

Mycroft met his smile. “Not a word.”

“C’mon.” Greg reached over and took Mycroft’s hand, tugging him down the street to a small door in a back alley. “Right.” He squeezed Mycroft’s hand and then knelt down, picking the lock open quickly. “Coming?” He smiled again and slipped in. 

Mycroft chuckled and followed him. “Talented.”

“I might not have always been such an upstanding citizen,” Greg replied, tucking his picks away. “For the record, I nicked those off your brother.” He laughed, leading the way deeper into the building. “And here we are.” He smiled at a small stage, hopping up, and pressing a few keys on the piano. 

Mycroft looked around. “Seems this place has fallen into disuse some time ago.”

“Yeah. I know the owner though. He keeps the piano tuned,” Greg said. “Coming up?” 

“Of course. Budge over.” Mycroft sat next to him at the piano.

“What’ll we play?” Greg asked, smiling at Mycroft. “This is a date. Better make it good.” 

“Bach, Sonata in C Major?”

Greg wiggling his fingers. “All right.” 

Grinning, Mycroft started to play, watching Greg’s hands.

Greg was doing the same, keeping time by tapping his tongue silently against his teeth, though he was finding it difficult as his smile continued to grow. 

Mycroft was pleased to find Greg capable of keeping up with him and he barely made any mistakes. It was all a bit exhilarating.

Greg sat back as their song finished, stretching his fingers. “Been awhile since I've played with anyone.” 

“Same. But I’ve always enjoyed a good duet.”

“So have I. In all senses of the word,” Greg said, leaning a bit closer. “Tell me. What's the chance of a second date?” 

“I would say high. But this isn’t over yet.”

“Well, I’d like one, but if I have to convince you, you'll have to give me a hint,” Greg said with a smile. 

“You pick the next piece.”

“MacDowell. Three Poems,” Greg said, looking at him. “All three if you don't have anywhere else you need to be.” 

“I am at your disposal.” Mycroft put his hands on the keys again.

Greg smiled. “Perfect.” They started to play, and Greg had to spread his legs a bit wider as he watched their hands dance across the keys, Mycroft's fingers long and lean and talented in a way Greg had always found attractive.

Mycroft laughed as they finally finished the piece, Greg pressed close and warm against him. “You’re watching me.”

“You're distracting,” Greg replied. 

“And yet you kept your place.” Mycroft let his hand fall from the keys to rest on Greg’s thigh.

“Was showing off, course I kept my place,” Greg replied, wetting his lips. 

“And what about now?” Mycroft’s eyes dropped to his lips.

“Still very distracted from the piano,” Greg replied. “Should maybe...find something else to occupy our time.”

“Well, we are all alone in a closed club. Did you have any...ideas?” Mycroft let his fingers trace the inside of Greg’s thigh.

“I did have one,” Greg said. “Not sure if you'll like it. But I'll show you anyway.” He set a hand on Mycroft’s hip, leaning in close. “Only take a second,” he breathed, and then pressed their lips together. 

Mycroft groaned softly, opening his mouth to Greg, wanting to savor him.

Greg pressed closer, sighing. “God yes. Finally.” 

Mycroft nipped his bottom lip. “And how long have you wanted me?”

“Since the first bloody kidnapping,” Greg muttered, sliding the hand on Mycroft’s hip lower. 

Mycroft pressed against him, only to send the two of them toppling off the bench and onto the stage. Mycroft barely let that slow them down, kissing Greg deeply.

Greg tried to keep kissing him, but a laugh was bubbling up that he was helpless to stop after they thudded down onto the stage. 

Mycroft rolled to the side, joining him in laughter, looking up at the catwalk and wondering just how he’d ended up here.

“I'll have to thank John,” Greg said, wiping his eyes as their laughter petered out. 

“Or Sherlock.” Mycroft rolled onto his side and propped himself up on one elbow, smiling down at him.

Greg grinned up at him. “You know. If I haven't convinced you to go on a second date by now, I'm going to lose hope.”

“Yes. I do believe a second date is acceptable.”

“Perfect.” Greg leaned up for a deep kiss. 

Mycroft licked his way into his mouth, savoring his taste.

Greg gave a quiet moan, pulling Mycroft back down with him. “We are getting dusty,” he muttered. 

“You’re not the one in a bespoke suit. Do you have somewhere you wish to go?”

Looking at him for a moment, Greg smiled. “Well. There's two places we could probably go to continue this.” 

“Yours or mine?” Mycroft ducked his head to nibble Greg’s throat.

“Exactly,” Greg moaned. “Where do you want to go?” 

“Yours is closer but I have a bigger bed.”

“Bigger bed wins,” Greg gasped. 

Mycroft pulled away and produced his phone. “Our ride will be here in three minutes. Come along.”

“That means we have two and a half minutes left,” Greg said, standing but, pulling Mycroft to him for another deep kiss. 

Mycroft snogged him back, tugging him along towards the door.

Greg locked the door again on the way out, double checking that it was closed before slipping into the car alongside Mycroft. “How long is the drive?”

“Long enough.” Mycroft pulled Greg into his lap, kissing down his jaw, knowing his driver would, as always, practice discretion.

“Perfect,” Greg said in a whisper, running his hands under Mycroft’s jacket. 

“Any stops I should know about?” Not that Mycroft hadn’t already read Greg’s file.

“Not a big fan of pain, but everything else is good.” 

“Just the usuals for me as well,” said Mycroft unbuttoning Greg’s top shirt button to kiss the skin there.

“I do love marks, though,” Greg informed him. 

“Good.” Mycroft proceeded to suck one into his collarbone, arms wrapped around his waist.

Greg groaned, pressing his face to the top of Mycroft’s head. 

Mycroft shifted himself, grabbing Greg’s waist and holding him firmly. He wanted Greg naked and in his bed. And had for a while, if he was honest with himself. Glad to know he wasn’t alone.

“Fuck, I wanna get my mouth on you,” Greg mumbled. 

“We’re almost there.” He leaned in to nibble Greg’s ear. “I have a very large bed. Four poster, soft sheets, balcony overlooking the garden with french doors that let in the light. En suite bathroom with a tub big enough for two and a glass rainfall shower.”

“Right. Shower first or bed first?” 

“I want you naked and in my bed. Spread open for me. Unless… you’d rather take me.”

Greg shook his head. “Not this time. This time, I want the exact same thing you’re after.”

“Good.” The car slowed down. “Come with me.” 

Greg let Mycroft pull him from the car, barely taking a moment to glance at the house in surprise at how large it was before he found himself inside and pressed against the wall. “Christ,” he gasped, tilting his head back so Mycroft could get to his neck. 

“I do hope you’ll spend the night,” purred Mycroft, opening more buttons to get at skin.

“God, yeah,’ Greg gasped. “C’mon. Show me that bed.” 

Mycroft grinned and pulled away, leading him up the stairs, down the hall and into the rather lavish bedroom. Moonlight spilled through the tall windows and french doors, lending it a mysterious air.

“Security risk,” Greg said, toeing his shoes off and beckoning Mycroft to him as he sat on the edge of the bed. “A very, very nice one.” 

“Would it ruin the romance if I said it was bullet proof glass?”

“Oh my god, that's hot,” Greg laughed. “No. Definitely doesn't.” 

“Good.” Mycroft stepped between his legs to kiss him again, hungry for his skin, his touch.

“You gonna get me out of these clothes already?” Greg asked. 

“If I rip the buttons would you be upset?”

“I'm not the one in the bespoke suit,” Greg grinned. 

“Would you like to undress me, or simply watch me undress?”

Greg took Mycroft’s hands, looking at him with a serious set of the face. “Mycroft,” he said softly. “If you don’t let me take you out of that suit...I will cry. Buckets.”

Mycroft leaned in to kiss him again. “Couldn’t have that. I am at your disposal.”

“Perfect.” Greg flipped Mycroft on his back in one swift move, grinning down at him as he stripped him of his jacket, shirt, and waistcoat in a few short moments. “These next?” He asked innocently, undoing Mycroft’s belt and trousers. “Oh dear. Do you have something in your pocket?” 

“Possibly.” Mycroft looked up at him with a wicked grin.

Greg gave him a stern look. “I'll have to do a weapons search then.” He slid down the bed, starting at Mycroft’s ankles, working his way up his calves and the insides of his thighs. “Hmm. Suspicious,” he said, allowing his thumb to graze Mycroft’s covered cock. “Hard, and warm to the touch. That generally means a recently fired weapon. Wouldn't that be disappointing?” he teased. “Either way, I need a closer look.” 

“By all means, Inspector. Wouldn’t want you to be derelict in your duty.” Mycroft was nearly panting with need.

“Of course not.” Greg tugged Mycroft’s trousers down and off, then set his hands on the waistband of Mycroft’s silk pants. “Posh,” he commented, and then pulled them down, wetting his lips in approval. “Yeah. Definitely concealing a weapon. I'll have to take you in.” He smirked, wrapping his hand around Mycroft’s shaft for a slow stroke. 

Mycroft moaned and rocked up against his hand. “Thought you wanted to be naked and spread out on my bed. Seem you have me at a disadvantage.”

“I will be. In a little while,” Greg said, still stroking. “Are you going to resist arrest?” 

“I could,” said Mycroft, grabbing his arms and flipping them over.

Greg grinned. “I think you should. This was not a very lawful search.” 

Mycroft pulled open Greg’s belt and yanked his trousers down. “Mmm, nothing to complain about here.”

“There is one thing,” Greg said, propping himself up on his elbows. “You're not ravishing me.” 

Mycroft growled low in his throat. “Scoot back towards the headboard,” he ordered, kicking their clothes to the side and going to grab lube and condoms.

“Bossy. I like it,” Greg said, doing as he was told. He wrapped a hand around his cock, and settled the other arm behind his head, watching Mycroft.

Mycroft returned in a moment and spread Greg’s legs. “Do you often do this on a first date?”

“It's been years,” Greg said honestly, looking at him. “Since the marriage fell apart.” 

Mycroft leaned up and kissed him. “Let me take care of you, Gregory.”

“I'm at your command,” Greg replied, running a hand through his hair. 

Mycroft kissed his hip and slicked his fingers, wrapping his mouth around Greg’s cock first.

“Oh Christ,” Greg moaned, thudding back onto the bed. 

Mycroft smiled around him, putting his considerable talents to work.

Greg was reduced to near incoherent pleas by the time Mycroft pulled off with one last teasing lick. “C’mere,” he gasped, dragging Mycroft up towards him for a messy snog, grabbing his arse possessively.

Mycroft pushed his legs up, wanting to be inside of him now, needing him.

“Wanna take me now?” Greg asked. “One finger, and then go slow for the rest and lots of lube. I like a good stretch.”

“I can do that.” He pushed one slicked finger in, feeling the way Greg tightened around him.

Greg squeezed and then relaxed with a low breath. “Been a while,” he said. “Forgot how it feels.”

“Just keep breathing for me.”

“Oh, I am,” Greg chuckled. “Be a shame to pass out before the main event.” 

“I can't wait to be inside you. To feel you stretch.”

“Well, what are you waiting for?” 

Mycroft kissed him again and rolled on a condom before he used more lube and pushed his way inside. 

Greg reached out, grasping Mycroft’s hips. “God, fuckin’ perfect,” he muttered. 

Mycroft took it slow, giving him time to adjust as he devoured his cries and his kisses.

Greg was panting again by the time Mycroft was seated, a grin plastered on his face as he looked at the redhead. “Gonna feel this for a week,” he said. 

“Good.” Mycroft started to thrust, caging him in with his arms. “Every time you sit, every time you bend over, every time you dress you’ll be thinking about being full of me.”

“Jesus fuck,” Greg gasped, tightening his grip. “That mouth. Fucking come kiss me with it.”

Mycroft kissed him, nipping his lower lip. “I can leave bruises on your hips,” he purred, “marks on your skin, so you know you were claimed by me.” 

“Yes, God, anything,” Greg moaned as Mycroft thrust deep. “Mark me up, My.” 

With another growl, Mycroft pulled out and flipped him onto his stomach, grabbing his hips as he thrust deep.

“Fuck!” Greg cried out, burying his face in the pillow with a groan. “Yeah, My.” 

Leaning down, Mycroft dragged his teeth across the back of Greg’s throat before sucking a mark into his shoulder. Such a gorgeous man.

Greg moaned, reaching back and pulling Mycroft’s hand into his own, squeezing tight as they moved together. 

At the rate they were going, Mycroft wouldn’t last long. He moved his other hand around to take Greg in hand.

Greg gave a breathy laugh, groaning as Mycroft struck his prostate. “There!” 

Mycroft honed in on the spot, panting heavily as he struck it again and again, making Greg spill over his hand and squeeze around him, pulling his own orgasm from him.

Collapsing to the bed with another laugh, Greg rolled over as soon as Mycroft pulled out, dragging him up for a kiss. “Thank. You.” He grinned, nipping at Mycroft’s throat. 

“Mmm, you’re welcome.” He kissed him back and then pulled away to go bin the condom and get a cloth to wipe up Greg.

Greg grinned again as Mycroft cleaned him up. “Mm thanks. Now come here, and cuddle,” he said, dragging Mycroft up. 

Smiling, Mycroft pulled the blankets over them and curled up with Greg in his arms, feeling more than satisfied.

“Bath when we wake up then?” Greg said sleepily, nuzzling into his chest. 

“Fine. Perhaps we can even sleep in.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find us on AO3 at [Janto321 ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/)and [HumsHappily](http://archiveofourown.org/users/humshappily) or on tumblr at [merindab ](http://merindab.tumblr.com)(janto321) and [HumsHappily](http://hums-happily.tumblr.com)!


End file.
